Don't Forget Me
by yo yo jiminie
Summary: Jimin yang sudah menyerah akan usahanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook akhirnya mencoba untuk melupakan Jungkook. Hingga suatu hari, Jungkook sadar akan betapa berharganya Jimin dalam hidupnya. KOOKMIN (jungkook as seme ; Jimin as uke) slight VMin as friend


ANNYEONG!

Aku di sini membawakan FF One Shot Kookmin

JUNGKOOK X JIMIN (SEME!JUNGKOOK UKE!JIMIN)

Maafkan kalau kurang dapat feelnya~~ mohon review. *hug and kisses*

Note:

'...' = pecakapan telepon

' _...'_ = batin atau pikiran

"..." = dialog biasa

"hyung..."

"Jimin hyung..."

Jungkook terus memanggil Jimin

"Ha? Apa?"

"kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, Jungkook-ah." Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan tentunya, apa yang dia katakan semuanya adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Sudah lebih dari 1 minggu ini, Jimin selalu mengacuhkan Jungkook. Tentunya bukan tanpa alasan.

"kau berbohong, hyung. Katakan padaku kenapa kau selalu menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?" Jimin menghela nafas, tidak mungkin dia jujur di hadapan Jungkook. Jelas tidak mungkin.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak menghindarimu." Jawab Jimin

"kalau memang kau tidak menghindariku, tatap mataku saat aku bicara denganmu." Jimin terdiam sesaat, memang benar. Sedari tadi dia berbicara dengan Jungkook, ia sama sekali tidak menatap matanya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya lagi –entah untuk yang keberapa kali- dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata Jungkook. "lihat. Aku sudah menatapmu. Jadi, aku tidak mengacuhkanmu."

Sekarang ganti Jungkook yang menghela nafas. Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Jungkook tau ada yang salah, dan dia tau bahwa kesalahan itu terletak ada padanya. Dia cukup peka untuk tau, hanya saja kenapa Jimin tidak mau mengatakannya secara langsung? Jujur saja, dia merasa ada sebagian hatinya yang terasa hampa dan kosong. Dia sangat merindukan Jimin, Jimin yang selama ini selalu bergelayut manja di tangannya, Jimin yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan panggilan khusus yang dia berikan untuknya. Dia merindukannya, sangat merindukannya hingga terasa sakit.

' _aku akan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu, hyung. Seperti Park Jimin yang selama ini aku tau, bukan yang seperti ini.'_ Batin Jungkook

JIMIN SIDE

Jimin masih duduk di sofa yang sama. Perbedaanya adalah sekarang ia sudah tidak bermain handphonenya lagi. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan kosong tapi sebenarnya dia memikirkan sesuatu.

Kira-kira sudah lebih dari 1 minggu hampir 2 minggu malahan, dia mengacuhkan Jungkook. Bahkan sewaktu kemarin mereka berpapasan di lorong toilet, Jimin tidak menyapa Jungkook sama sekali. Biasanya dia akan langsung mengikuti Jungkook kalau berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Dia melakukan ini tentunya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan ini dan ini semua bersangkutan dengan Jungkooknya sendiri.

Manager, member yang lain, para fans, bahkan CEO dari BigHit Ent pun tau kalau seorang Jimin sangat mencintai dan menyayangi maknae mereka, dan Jimin tidak bosan-bosannya mengatakannya pada Jungkook bahwa selama ini dia sangat mencintai Jungkook. Dia melakukan apapun untuk mewakilkan perasaannya, dengan perkataan maupun dengan perbuatan. Tapi apa balasannya? Jungkook seakan-akan hanya menganggap semua perkataan dan perbuatan seriusnya sebagai angin lalu bahkan dianggap sebagai candaan.

Jimin sudah sampai pada batas lelahnya, dan dia butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Jangan dikira Jimin tidak tau bahwa banyak fans BTS di luar sana yang merindukan moment Jikook {termasuk aku TT3TT}, moment di mana Jimin selalu mencari perhatian seorang Jungkook. Tentu dia ingin melakukan itu, tapi bisa apa dia? Dianggap saja tidak. Lebih baik menyerah dari pada harus disakiti lebih jauh.

"apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Jantung ini, masih berdebar dengan keras saat bertemu dengannya. Hanya menatap matanya saja aku sudah tidak mampu." Tanpa sadar Jimin memegang dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya yang masih berdebar dengan keras. Ingin rasanya Jimin menangis karena tidak bisa melupakan Jungkook.

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang terlihat masih melamun.

"Jiminie~ Chim Chim~~ waeyo?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Taetae-ah~~"

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca sekarang dan Taehyung walaupun selalu dibilang sebagai anggota paling idiot di BTS, dia akan berubah menjadi seorang yang bijak demi sahabatnya ini.

"Ya! Waeyo, Chim? Kenapa menangis, eoh?" Taehyung agak kaget saat melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata Jimin.

"Tae~~~" Jimin memeluk Taehyung dan Taehyung balas memeluk Jimin. Dia mengelus punggung Jimin dan terkadang mengelus kepala Jimin hingga Jimin selesai menangis.

"nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu menangis, eoh?" pinta Taehyung beberapa menit setelah Jimin selesai menangis.

Jimin menceritakan semua masalah yang selama ini dia simpan dari member BTS dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti kerena akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban mengapa Jimin menghindari Jungkook dan lebih sering bermanja-manja dengan Seokjin atau Yoongi.

"Chim Chim, kau tidak bisa melupakan Jungkook begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa memaksa dirimu sendiri untuk melupakan seseorang yang sudah jelas masih kau cintai." Jelas Taehyung

"lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tae? Aku capek. Dia selalu menganggapku seakan-akan aku tidak berarti untuknya." Tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih mengelus kecil kepalanya.

"dengarkan aku, Chim. Semakin kamu berniat melupakannya maka semakin sering pula kamu mengingatnya. Jika kamu masih memiliki rasa padanya, apapun yang kamu lakukan akan selalu mengingatkanmu tentangnya. Bukan berarti aku tidak mendukungmu, hanya saja pilihanmu kali ini akan membuatmu jauh lebih menderita" Jimin menunduk mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

' _Taehyungie benar...'_ batin Jimin

"lagi pula, Jungkook tidak pintar untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya." Papar Taehyung

"maksudmu?" Jimin terheran dengan perkataan Taehyung tersebut.

"hei~~ kau menganggap Jungkook selalu mempermainkanmu tapi kamu sendiri tidak peka akan perasaan Jungkook."

"maksudnya apa sih?" entah kenapa virus bodohnya Taehyung berpindah ke Jimin

"hhh~~ Jungkook menyukaimu, Chim. Kamu tidak sadar dengan hal itu?" mata Jimin berkedip beberapa kali sebelum suara tawa Jimin menghiasi ruangan itu.

"kau bercanda, Tae~. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Jawab Jimin

"terserahmu mau percaya atau tidak. Ah, sudahlah. Ayo makan, hari ini ada diskon spesial di cafe depan."

"diskon?! Ayo, Tae~" Jimin segera beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil jaket begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"hari ini, biar aku yang traktir. Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung

"setuju!" Jimin bersorak, jarang-jarang Taehyung mau traktir, biasanya juga Jimin yang traktir.

JUNGKOOK P.O.V

Aku mendengar suara Jimin hyung tertawa dan suara siapa lagi itu? Ah, Taehyung hyung. Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya tertawa. Tidak tidak, bukan karena tawanya. Tawanya justru seperti tawaan seorang malaikat, yang bahkan dapat meredakan badai. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu bukanlah aku. Melainkan orang lain. Hahh~ lebih baik aku ambil minum saja

JUNGKOOK P.O.V END

Sesaat setelah Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya, ia dapat melihat Jimin menggadeng tangan Taehyung dan pergi dari dorm. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah mereka bahkan sampai pintu dorm sudah tertutup. Dia memegang dadanya perlahan, ada rasa sakit di sana. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa inilah konsekuensi dari kesalahannya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan pergi ke dapur untu mengambil minum. Saat ia minum, Hoseok memasuki dapur. Rambutnya masih sedikit berantakan dan terlihat basah. Kelihatannya Hoseok barusan mandi.

"hai, hyung." Sapa Jungkook

"hai, Jungkook. Mana Jimin? Biasanya dia ada di ruang tamu?" tanya Hoseok

"dia pergi... dengan Taehyung." Hoseok melirik Jungkook dengan ekor matanya. Hei, Hoseok tidak bodoh untuk menangkap perasaan cemburu dari perkataan Jungkook

"ohh~" Hoseok berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Jeon Jungkook, kapan kau akan mengatakan pada Jimin kalau kau mencintainya?" Jungkook tersentak saat Hoseok menyebutkan namanya dengan lengkap. Kebiasaan seorang Jung Hoseok saat dia serius. Jungkook menatap mata Hoseok, "aku... aku tidak tau."

"jangan mengundur waktu lebih lama, Jungkook. Aku tidak mau kau semakin membuat Jimin tersakiti. Jangan kira aku akan menengahi kalian saat kalian ada masalah nanti. Semua ini berawal dari kamu yang tidak mau jujur dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku membela Jimin dari pada dirimu." Jelas Hoseok dengan serius. Jungkook terdiam mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Jimin adalah member kesayangan Hoseok, semua orangpun tau. Dan Hoseok sama sekali tidak suka melihat orang lain menyakiti Jimin termasuk member Bangtan sendiri.

Jungkook jadi ingat saat ada fans –atau perlukah disebut sebagai 'fans yang tidak dianggap sebagai fans' oleh Hoseok- menghina Jimin dan dengan kerasnya Hoseok menegur fans tersebut sampai hampir membuat fans tersebut menangis.

"tidak, hyung. Tidak akan lama..." Hoseok menoleh mendengar ucapan Jungkook

"kupegang perkataanmu." Jawab Hoseok sambil berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Jimin serta Taehyung belum pulang. Jungkook menunggu di ruang tamu sambil mengganti-ganti channel TV.

"apa-apaan. Jam segini belum pulang? Mereka ngapain aja di luar sana? Aish~~" Jungkook menggerutu untuk entah berapa kali semenjak Jimin dan Taehyung keluar.

"hei, remotenya akan rusak kalau kamu memencet remotenya seperti itu." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"hyung~~ kenapa Jimin dan alien itu belum pulang?" tanya Jungkook

"huh? Ya mana aku tau, aku bukan orang tuanya yang harus tau semuanya. Lagian ini masih jam 8, Jungkook." Jawab Seokjin sambil duduk di sebelah Jungkook

"tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, hyung... mereka keluar dari tadi siang."

"hhhhh~ lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Seokjin

"telpon mereka, hyung." Jawab Jungkook dengan cepat

"kenapa bukan kamu saja yang menghubungi mereka?" Seokjin heran sendiri dengan maknaenya ini. Kalau telpon kan Jungkook bisa melakukannya sendiri

"mereka tidak menjawab." Jawab Jungkook membuat Seokjin mengangguk paham

"tunggu sebentar-" Seokjin mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menghubungi Taehyung, tidak berapa lama panggilannya tersebut sudah terangkat

'Yeoboseyo?'

"hey, Taehyung. Kamu di mana?"

'ah, aku ada di mall. Bersama Jimin. Kenapa, hyung?'

"ah, tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saha, kalian keluar lama sekali. Sekarang hampir jam setengah 9."

'eoh! Benarkah?! Maaf, hyung. Kami tidak sadar. Baiklah, kita akan pulang sebentar lagi.'

"hmm, tolong belikan telur selagi kalian pulang. Hati-hati"

'ya ya... bye. Kajja, Chim..'

"bagaiman, hyung?" tanya Jungkook

"lihat, mereka menjawab panggilaku. Sebentar lagi mereka pulang." Jawab Seokjin

"Ok... gomawo, hyung." Jungkook tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Jimin dan Taehyung pergi. Seokjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook seperti itu.

"dari pada kamu menganggur, sekarang bantu aku menyiapkan snack malam." Kata Seokjin dan diangguki oleh Jungkook

JIMIN SIDE

"aku bisa menebak kalau Seokjin hyung menelponku karena permintaan Jungkook." Kata Taehyung

"hahahaha, mana mungkin." Jawab Jimin sambil tertawa

"mungkin, lihat berapa kali dia menelponmu dan menelponku? Banyak kan? Dia pasti merengek ke Seokjin hyung."

"sudahlah, Tae. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"baiklah baiklah. Eh, kita harus beli telur dulu. Tadi Seokjin hyung yang minta." Jimin hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban kepada Taehyung

9.17 PM

'CKLEK'

Pintu dorm terbuka dan masuklah 2 makhluk manusia. Jungkook yang memang sudah dari tadi duduk di ruang tamu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu.

"kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Jungkook

"memang kenapa kalau kita lama?" dan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

Jungkook menghela nafas mendengar itu. Dia melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih berkutat degan sepatunya.

"hyung" panggil Jungkook

"apa?" tanya Taehyung

"bukan kau, idiot. Jimin hyu-"

"hei! Aku lebih tua darimu, Jeon Jungkook! Panggil aku hyung. Salahmu sendiri tidak menyebutkan nama." Bentak Taehyung

"salahmu juga, kenapa kau terlalu percaya diri kalau aku memanggilmu." Balas Jungkook

"cukup! Hentikan... berhenti bertengkar. Taehyung, taruh telur ini di kulkas dan kamu, Jungkook. Berhenti bertingkah kurang ajar seperti tadi. Sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan?" lerai Jimin

"mianhae, hyung." Jungkook menjawab sambil melirik Taehyung yang berjalan melewatinya.

"hyung." Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"apakah kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? Ani, apakah kau membenciku sekarang?" Jimin membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Hei, bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Jungkook?" tanya Jimin

"jawab saja, hyung. Aku merasa semakin jauh darimu. Entah aku yang manjauh atau kau yang menjauh." Jawab Jungkook

"aku tidak membencimu, Jungkook. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu." Kata Jimin kepada Jungkook. Sorot mata Jungkook semakin lama semakin muram.

"lalu kenapa?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba

"kenapa apanya? Maksudmu apa?" Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook

"kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan pelan. Kepalanya menunduk.

"ha? Bukankah tadi siang sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, Jungkook." Jawab Jimin tanpa mengetahui bahwa jawabannya telah menghidupkan bom waktu di hati Jungkook dan sekarang bom waktu tersebut telah berhitung mundur perdetiknya.

"kau mengacuhkanku, Jimin. Kau mengacuhkanku" jawab Jungkook penuh dengan penekanan.

"Jeon Jung-"

"KAU MENGACUHKANKU, PARK JIMIN!" dan bom tersebut sudah meledak sekarang. Jimin terkaget mendengarnya, persetan dengan member yang mendengar bentakannya. Meskipun selama ini Jungkook selalu bertindak tidak sopan pada Jimin. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Jungkook membentak Jimin.

Taehyung yang mendengar bentakan Jungkook, segera meninggalkan dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Inginnya dia menghampiri Jimin, tapi dia urungkan melihat Jungkook yang terlihat serius sekarang. Taehyung menghentikan Hoseok yang keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan anggota yang lainnya dan mencoba untuk ikut campur melihat Jungkook yang membentak Jimin.

"J-Jungkook... a-ak-" Jimin tidak dapat merangkai kata-kata. Dia terlalu kaget mendengar Jungkook membentaknya.

"kenapa, Jimin? Kalau kau memang membenciku sekarang, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja? Jujur, aku menyesal memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Tapi kau selalu menghindar dariku. Setiap kali aku menghampirimu, kau selalu mencari alasan supaya kau bisa pergi."

"Jungkook, aku- aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu."

"tidak membenciku? Lihat, bahkan sekarang... kau tidak memanggilku seperti dulu."

"Jungkook~ dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Tentang aku yang menghindarimu, ini semua berkaitan denganmu. Tapi tidak semua merupakan kesalahanmu." Jimin sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang.

Jungkook menatap Jimin, "maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook

"aku yang terlalu bodoh, Jungkook. Berusaha walaupun aku tau kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku kembali. Ditambah dengan responsmu. Oleh karena itu, aku menghindarimu. Itu... usaha pertamaku untuk melupakanmu." Jelas Jimin

"melupakanku?" Jungkook menatap mata Jimin dengan pandangan kosong.

"kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk menjauh, Jungkook. Aku yang akan mundur. Ja-" belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia merasakan sesuatu melingkupi bibirnya.

Jungkook menciumnya. Jimin terdiam, entah harus bagiamana. Hoseok baru saja akan berteriak dan memukul kepala Jungkook kalau saja Taehyung, Namjoon dan Yoongi berusaha untuk menahannya. Dirasanya Jimin diam saja menerima perlakuan Jungkook, dia mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Jimin.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap mata Jimin yang masih terpejam. Jungkook mengelus kelopak mata Jimin yang masih terpejam, lalu memeluknya.

"jangan lupakan aku, hyung." Jungkook berbisik lirih di telinga Jimin dan memeluk Jimin semakin erat.

"Jungko-" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jungkook memutuskan perkataan Jimin

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, hyung." Jungkook menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jimin. Menggesekkan hidungnya ke kulit leher Jimin, membuat Jimin menggeliat geli dipelukannya.

"kenapa?" Jimin bertanya pada Jungkook

"karena kau berhasil, hyung. Kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu dan berhasil membuatku haus akan oerhatianmu." Jelas Jungkook

"Jung- Kookie~" wajah Jimin memerah sekarang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Jungkook, menyembunyikan wajanya yang merona parah.

"kuharap kau masih mencintaiku, hyung." Jungkook berkata lirih tepat di telinga Jimin.

"aku masih mencintaimu, Kookie. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melupakanmu." Jawab Jimin

Jungkook tersenyum sekarang, menegakkan tubuh dan wajahnya. Mengangkat wajah Jimin agar bisa menatap wajahnya. Jimin bisa lihat ketulusan dan kelegaan di mata Jungkook. Jimin jadi ikut tersenyum sekarang. Tidak lupa dengan pipinya yang masih merona merah.

"jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi. Aku merasa sakit kau tau?"

"hmm, tidak akan pernah." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum. Ah, Jimin tidak kuat lama-lama memandang wajah Jungkook. Wajah Jimin semakin merah. Jungkook terkikik melihat Jimin seperti itu. Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya di pinngang Jimin, menariknya dan mencium bibir Jimin sekali lagi. Lebih lama dari yang tadi. Jungkook dan Jimin menutup mata mereka, menikmati lumatan demi lumatan di bibir mereka. Jungkook sedikit mendorong Jimin agar dapat bersender di tembok tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan mengurung Jimin dengan tangannya di sisi kepala Jimin.

Setidaknya, usaha Jimin yang hampir menyerah tercapaikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

END- tunggu... kelihatannya ada yang terlupakan. Oh, member bangtan yang lain.

Mereka masih melihat Jimin dan Jungkook dan juga masih menahan Hoseok untuk tidak melerai moment mereka sekarang. Taehyung tersenyum bahagia melihat cinta sahabatnya tersampikan

' _semoga bahagia, Chim'_ batin Taehyung sambil tersenyum lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan telur-telur yang belum di masukkan ke kulkas. Begitupun member yang lain, yang juga kembali ke kamarnya dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang memegangi Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Real END


End file.
